


I Can't Wait

by ohhhkenneth



Category: GOT7
Genre: Barebacking, GOT7 - Freeform, Headcanon, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, i hope this is what goes on in real life for them, markson, real life AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhhkenneth/pseuds/ohhhkenneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jackson are roommates, paired together after they debuted in the same group.</p><p>At first things are slow between the two of them, Mark is a bit introverted, Jackson is the opposite. </p><p>Mark simply wants to be friends with Jackson, but doesn't know how to go about it.</p><p>Jackson has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first one-shot, based on a dream that I had, and I decided to write it out how I imagine it would've happened. 
> 
> Headcanon. Bareback sex. Lust.
> 
> Rated M for smut.
> 
> Markson love. All that.
> 
> 7k words. Enjoy.

* * *

 

The first time Mark had any sort of inclination that Jackson was into him was during a quiet and normal night in their dorms, they way nights typically ended for the two band members.

It was a Sunday. Practice had just ended. The entire group was exhausted, many of them retreating to the comfort of their rooms for a much needed sleep.

However, sleep was the last thing on Jackson's mind that night. The muscular but well kept boy was suspended off of the edge of his bed, laying upside down, his chocolate brown hair falling towards the ground naturally as beads of sweat wetted the roots. He watched with pinpoint accuracy as Mark, the slender and timid boy that he was, undressed slowly and changed into his shower clothes.

This had been going on for more than Mark liked to admit. Day in, day out. Jackson would playfully examine Mark's body, which always made the latter a bit self conscious, but he was used to it nonetheless.

Tonight was different, though.

Jackson, who usually resigned to stares and winks, was now following Mark into the bathroom. Which wouldn't be a problem normally, except for the fact that he was beginning to undress himself without any other clothes in sight to change into.

"What are you doing?" Mark questioned, puzzled at the boy's actions next to him as they both stood in front of the mirror. The fluroescent lights above the two made everything around it brighten, accentuating their perfect and pale skin.

"What, I'm not allowed to shower in my own room?" Jackson simply answered, undoing his belt and revealing the pair of bright baby blue briefs he was wearing underneath.

"I mean, yeah you can. Should I just wait until you're finished then?" Mark stammered, his small nipples now becoming hard at the prolonged exposure to the air conditioning. He hadn't planned to be naked with only a towel on for this long.

"What's the big deal? You've seen it before. Can't two roommates shower together? We have to save water you know. Think of the fish Mark." the younger boy said almost as if there was nothing awkward about two straight friends sharing a hot shower together.

"No. I'll just wait until you're finished." Mark ended the conversation, lightly pushing passed Jackson out of the bathroom, all the while holding his towel up from falling and exposing himself.

Laying on his bed, Mark sat dumbfounded as he listened to Jackson sing gleefully in the shower, lulling the song they had been doing choreography for just hours before.

The older boy had no clue why Jackson was acting like this. He scratched his head mentally, trying to figure out what was going through the other boy's head. He told himself that Jackson was only joking around, and gave him the benefit of the doubt.

That's just how Jackson was, _right?_

They had only been band mates for less than a year now, and hardly spoke even when they were rookies training together. And factoring in the fact that Mark was a self proclaimed introvert who had a hard time opening up to people, well, the friendship between the two boys was taking longer than the other band mates' Their personalities were just  _so different._

Mark had made a few attempts at getting to know Jackson, mustering up the courage every now and again to ask the younger about his family back in Hong Kong, or making small inquiries about his fencing history. Each answer from Jackson was a long and drawn out explanation about everything and anything to do with the topic. 

Mark was sapped of energy every time Jackson and him got into these long discussions, because part of Mark wanted so badly to be engaged and excited to be learning more, but the other part of him wanted to crawl under his sheets and leave the conversation instantly out of confusion and embarrassment.

Still, something deep down in Mark wanted the two boys to get over the awkward getting-to-know-each-other stages, and move right into being best friends just like JB and Junior, or BamBam and Youngjae/Yugyeom. But at this point in time he was both clueless and too shy to make anything come into fruition.

* * *

The second time Mark felt an unmistakable tinge of attraction with Jackson was about a week or so after the first while they were dancing in the practice room. 

Jackson was being his typical self, playing pranks on the other member's, flexing his muscles into the full-length mirror, and posing suggestively while laying his body across the wooden floor. 

Mark had a professional worker's mentality each time he entered the practice room, wanting desperately to separate work and play. Yet somehow, Jackson's personality was infectious, and it only took mere minutes for the lines between fun and work to begin blurring.

There's no harm in completely enjoying what you're working on, though, right?

"Good Tonight" was booming through the speakers, encouraging the boys to hit their marks harder and harder with more and more accuracy and clarity.

Their manager had come to sit in on this particular dance practice, and once each boy realized it, they buckled down and put their noses to the grindstone. 

Mark and Jackson were at the front and center as their favorite part was quickly approaching: they were to each do a flip, Mark's backward and Jackson's flip, forward. They needed to high five each other before flipping, and manage to land on the floor at the same moment.

This was challenging for Mark, who was adept at acrobatics and tumbling, but lacked synergy with the wild and sexy Jackson. He wondered how they would pull it off for the first time without having talked about it.

The manager took his hat off and scratched his head, adjusting himself in his chair anxiously awaiting the boy's move.

Mark took a concerned look over in Jackson's direction, who seemingly didn't notice that the important stunt was coming up.

_"Jacks."_ the older boy whispered quickly, trying to garner Jackson's attention.

Jackson looked over obliviously, and then a smile curved onto his face as he met with Mark's gaze. He knew.

The two moved closer together, raised their hands in a stern high five, and then turned away to perform their flips.

Mark's was fluid and effortless, making the action seem almost too simple. Jackson mirrored Mark nearly perfectly, his hat falling off midair from the sudden flipping motion.

The two boys landed in unison with a single  _thud._ When they turned back towards each other to finish the next high five, Mark began to smile so big that it erupted into a high pitched laugh, making Jackson giggle right along with him.

They locked hands in a secret handshake-esque manner before Jackson did something that completely derailed Mark and nearly knocked him to his ass.

Jackson took a step towards Mark, closing the space between them completely, then brushed his face passed Mark's until their cheeks were touching. 

Mark felt a warmth in his stomach, but ignored it, confused and enthralled in the moment.

Anticipation was buzzing around the air as the music ended abruptly, and in that instance Mark felt the lips of Jackson meet his face, just under his cheekbone.

Jackson had planted the kiss behind Mark's face so that it was out of plain view, and it was so inconspicuous that nobody even noticed - Mark almost didn't either, until he felt the air conditioning brush past him and make the small amount of saliva get cold for a second.

Jackson was first to break the silence, exploding into cheers and claps, smacking and hugging each member in a congratulatory display. 

Mark stood there, rubbing his cheek with a dismayed look on his face.

"Great job, Markson! That's the energy I want to see." the manager called out from his stool, clapping vigorously.

A few thousand things were going through Mark's mind, all of which had to do with Jackson. 

Surely the younger boy didn't do that jokingly. If he did, why didn't he want the other members to see it?

Something wasn't adding up, and it was both confusing and enticing to Mark. He couldn't deny the flush of blood that was now invading his cheeks where the kiss was planted, nor could he stifle the warm burn in his gut that left his heart racing.

* * *

By now Mark was warming up to the idea of Jackson being a really friendly person, not letting his mind wander into the possibility of Jackson having more than normal feelings towards him. 

Work and play are to be separated, he reminded himself.

Besides, he wasn't even gay. Not that he had come to realize anyway.

Mark had many girlfriends before joining JYP Entertainment, all of which were both equally as pretty as he was attracted to them.

That part is what didn't add up to the boy; was it possible to be  _bromantic_ with another member while reining in your feelings? And if you did manage to collect feelings for someone, wasn't that normal and good for the overall team building of the group?

Nothing was making sense anymore to the martial artist.

After the cheek kiss, the next few weeks offered little to no clarity for him. Jackson was beginning to be a regular offender when it came to stealing kisses.

There were a number of times that Mark was in the middle of a phone call and Jackson would walk by and plant a peck on the boy's lips, interrupting both his sentence and his train of thought.

Mark would be propped up on his bed, scrolling on his laptop through Facebook and feel the familiar lips meet the back of his head, right under his ear.

The feelings Mark felt in those moments were a mixture of electricity and warmth. He would giggle now, becoming more comfortable with the idea that maybe Jackson was just a very affectionate person.

Still, something was stirring in the boy's stomach, something that alluded to the fact that maybe there was more - he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Couldn't put his finger on why Jackson was doing these things out of the watchful eye of management or even the other members, and how Jackson was saving these intimate actions for Mark only.

It left Mark with a feeling of fake smugness - he was Jackson's sole victim - just him alone. He couldn't deny that there was a part of him that wanted to make a move on Jackson, too.

And one afternoon, between eating and washing their dish, that's exactly what he did.

Jackson was nearly finished with his rice bowl, his face fixated on the bowl as he engorged the food, chopsticks clanking against the ceramics.

Mark was feeling a bit foreign to how he usually was. Something was running through his body that made him feel almost drunk. His inhibitions were lowered significantly that day, and that's all it took for him to initiate something with Jackson for the first time.

He began by lightly brushing his foot on Jackson's under the table, the cloth from their socks rubbing softly against each other. 

Mark played it off as nothing more than an accident, not paying any attention to Jackson at first. Until he did it again, this time it would be impossible for Jackson to not realize something was going on. He wasn't  _that_ into the food.

Jackson shot Mark a mischievous glance that said both  _what are you doing_  and  _two can play at that._

Jackson's other foot joined into the small wrestle, pinning Mark's single foot under them before playfully rubbing it.

Mark looked down into his plate to mask the smile that was setting in from the cute acts that were ensuing under the table. The other members had no clue what was going down just inches away.

Jackson took it a step further by dragging his foot up Mark's toned calf, exploring its way to Mark's thigh. With only baggy silk basketball shorts on, it wasn't long before Jackson met Mark's crotch. 

This is the first time Mark had ever been touched in that area in a long time, and the peculiar sensation of it being a boy's touch made his heart nearly stampede out of his chest.

Mark decided to create a distraction by asking Junior to pass him the sriracha to which the other boy gladly obliged. As Mark slathered his meal with the hot sauce, Jackson continued to graze the lining of Mark's underwear, underneath his shorts.

It wasn't more than 30 seconds before Mark was feeling the unmistakable warmth in his underwear as his arousal grew and grew. He sat back in his chair and did a quick one over of the other members.

BamBam was on his phone, texting while moving spoonfuls of soup into his mouth. Youngjae was adding peanuts to his noodle dish, not giving a care to anything else, and the JJ Project were busy teasing each other about their new haircuts.

Mark was powerless to the erection he was now getting, as he adjusted himself in his chair to get more comfortable.

How long could he pretend nothing was happening?

Jackson giggled ever so softly to himself, gaining the attention of the young Yugyeom.

"Hyung, what's so funny?" he asked boyishly. "You never let me in on the jokes!" he pouted.

Jackson's giggle was halted by the unwanted attention, and he quickly shut down Yugyeom. "Nothing, I just remembered something my dad told me when I was younger. You wouldn't understand it, it's Cantonese."

Yugyeom sighed like a child who hadn't gotten what he begged for and went back to his tofu.

By now Mark was starting to precum, and he could feel the liquid brush up against his leg every time Jackson's warm foot rubbed against him.

He swore he would pass out if he had to hold it all in anymore. 

"Wow, that was a good meal. I'm going to go to bed now. Need energy for tomorrow's performance on Music Bank!" he exclaimed with a forced smile, doing his best to hide his discomfort.

The other members nodded in unison and BamBam patted Mark on the shoulder before he headed to the sink to dispose of his dishes. Behind him he could hear the screech of a chair against the floor as another member was preparing to leave as well.

"Yeah, I'm tired too, I'm gonna hit the hay. Big day tomorrow." Jackson beamed, his voice confident and satisfied.

In the kitchen the two boys met face to face in a tense and exciting standoff. Mark was holding his plate that was dripping and needed to be dried. Jackson was standing a foot away, tilting his head playfully and smiling down at the bulge that was noticeably fighting its way through the shorts Mark was wearing.

"I hate you so much." Mark groaned, half serious but mostly sarcastically.

Just then, in a moment of succinct interaction, Jackson glided toward Mark and placed a single hand over the boy's groin, his palm finding its way onto Mark's erection. 

Mark nearly dropped the plate he was holding, his entire body tensing up at Jackson who was tracing his fingers over the outlines of Mark's boner.

"Mark, I have to say. I'm pleasantly surprised-" Jackson began.

"What are you doing Jackson, the other members-" Mark cut him off. "They could come in here at any moment."

"So, you want me to stop?" Jackson pouted, the warmth of his palm penetrating the thin layer of clothing that separated the two boy's skin from each other, warming Mark and granting him a mind numbing pleasure.

"Just... ugh. Please." Mark sighed between breaths. 

With that Jackson released his mesmerizing grip and allowed the boy to gain some composure. Mark blinked a few times to get a hold of himself before he sniffled and put his plate away to dry in a sheepish and confused manner.

Mark wasn't usually this overcome with desire or feelings of powerlessness, but Jackson's touch wasn't exactly normal either. It was like lining up for the world's largest roller coaster and getting closer and closer to the front. Your palms sweat, your heart beat races, you're confused about what to expect, there's a feeling of danger, but mostly it's an intense feeling of excitement as you surrender yourself to the experience.

Mark made his way back to their dorm, making sure to slide his erection into the waistband of his shorts in an attempt to hide it as he walked past the other members. He was asleep by the time Jackson entered the bedroom, the food hitting the spot quite well.

Jackson spotted the unconscious and cute Mark, snoring away lightly and grasping his stuffed tiger. Jackson went over and kneeled down, pecking Mark on the forehead before covering his exposed shoulders with the remainder of the fluffy duvet.

* * *

The following day was as hectic as Mark had imagined it would be. He had experienced a few live performances and award shows before, but he had never gotten used to the immense pressure, animosity, and excitement that accompanied the events.

The thought of performing in front of thousands of people and millions at home watching was enough to have Mark's skin covered in goose bumps and his fingers trembling. It appeared as though the other members were experiencing the same elation. 

BamBam was jogging on the spot, staring at the ceiling whispering words to himself. Next to him Youngjae was humming his scales as the vocal coach had advised. 

Jaebum was the only person in the room of seven who seemed to have his emotions in check. His days performing as the JJ Project had him familiar with the anticipation. He made his rounds around the room hugging and lovingly touching each member's shoulder and back, revving the boys up for the performance like the cool and collected, experienced leader he was.

The concept for the day was a very dangerous and sexy look. A lot of studs, leather, and hats. Mark adjusted his leather jacket in the full length mirror as the makeup artist brushed away at his skin with light powders. His hair was done up in a fiery red color that looked like flames, elongating and framing his face into a slim and sexy portrait. The dark liner surrounding his eyes made them pop in a sultry and sexy fashion, evocative of smoke.

Once the boys had finished getting dressed and getting their hair and makeup done, it was time to hit the practice room for a quick last minute pre-show ritual. Each member was given time to hang out in their private dressing room to go over their song lyrics, run through the choreo steps, and just be amongst themselves.

Mark enjoyed the pre-show hangout. It was moments like this where he felt most secure and proud of his position in GOT7. He was able to really take a step back, soak it all in, and realize that he was a small part of such a promising and bright future within the group. Each member brought something so unique to the table, and Mark liked to think over how blessed he was to have been introduced to each person. 

He collapsed onto the couch, plugged his headphones in and took his smartphone out. He quickly shuffled to a song by The Weeknd, a favorite of his. As he bobbed his head along and rapped the words silently to himself, Jackson made his way over to the couch and plopped himself down too. 

Mark gave a small side-smile towards the boy, not speaking because he didn't want to start a conversation, only wanted to listen to his music and calm his nerves.

Jackson wasn't having any of that. He tugged on the white cord, popping one of the ear buds out in a small suction. 

"Markie-Pooh" he whispered, "How crazy is this? Are you excited?"

Mark looked over slightly annoyed, his biggest pet peeve was having his headphone yanked out of his skull.

"Of course I'm excited man. Though I'm a bit nervous too. I want to get that flip right, and I'm not sure if the ground will offer us much traction." he stammered.

"Oh don't worry, we're pros man." Jackson reassured him, placing a hand on Mark's knee that was exposed by a large rip in his black jeans.

Jackson's touch was cold, and Mark could sense that even though he wasn't showing it, Jackson was just as nervous as the rest of them. He just had a very good way of hiding it.

Amidst the sound of Younjae's screaming and BamBam's laughter, time seemed to slow down and the sounds around Mark and Jackson began to drown away.

Mark was met again with the feeling he had before, that warmth in his stomach, as Jackson's thumb moved back and forth, gently stroking his skin. 

Almost as if he senses Mark's lust, Jackson shimmies himself over a few inches, getting closer to the boy. They're now sitting closer than normal, their thighs touching on the couch.

The other members pay no mind, at this point they're used to seeing the two boys attached at the hip.  _Markson_ , after all.

"Don't worry Mark, we'll do well today. We've trained for this." Jackson hums, ruffling the red hair of Mark. 

Mark is confused at the sudden serious tone coming from Jackson, but sighs and leans into the boy's hand, allowing himself to be mollified.

After a peaceful minute of Jackson playing with Mark's hair, the redhead decides they should rehearse one last time for good measure. He starts to stand, only to be instantly pulled back down by Jackson.

"Jacks, we should really go through the moves one last time before show time..." he murmurs. 

Jackson leans his body over towards Mark's face and lets out a soft sigh, "And if I don't want to?"

Confused, Mark sits there, looking at the boy who now has a deep and lewd smirk across his face.

"What are you saying?" the red head stammers.

"Let's just rest for a bit. I like sitting here with you." Jackson answers, taking one of Mark's legs and placing it over his two.

"You're crazy, Jackson." Mark says in a half laugh, but decides to throw the other leg over so that he's laying comfortably sprawled out over the younger boy.

"I might be." Jackson says in deep and low timbre voice, his eyes never leaving Mark's face.

There it is again, the feeling in Mark's stomach. That feeling of melting, like quicksand, like falling in reverse. He can't help it, and it's only made worse by the cold hand now finding its way under Mark's jacket. 

At first the touch is freezing, but as Jackson's palm makes its way passed Mark's navel and brushes past his happy trail, the feeling subsides and shifts into a warm and tingly sensation.

Mark's eyes dart around the room, making sure nobody else is seeing what is happening. This time though, he doesn't want Jackson's curious hands to stop.

This is also why he doesn't shy away when Jackson leans over past his face and places a few small but hungry kisses onto his neck. The supple and warm lips send jolts down Mark's spine. He is completely helpless as Jackson's tongue skillfully trails along the skin of his nape, circling playfully and stopping just under his ear.

Mark's body tenses and flexes in small bursts at the hand that is still caressing his navel, underneath the warmth of his shirt.

Mark wraps an arm over Jackson's shoulder, leaning into him as he gathers a fistful of Jackson's leather jacket. Jackson recognizes the response and eagerly continues where he left off, sucking at Mark's soft and exposed neck. 

The position that Mark is in offers him little support, so he throws another arm over Jackson, hugging the boy to keep himself from falling completely back into the sofa. Before he can arrange himself any further, JB makes an announcement.

"Alright, GOT7. Huddle up, let's go!" he shouts, clapping his hands a few times. 

The sound echoes around the dense room, interrupting Jackson's abrading lips. He peeks his face out from behind Mark's head before planting a small kiss on the boy's cheek and lightly pushing the older boy off of his legs.

As the group huddles up in a circle, Jackson adjusts himself so that he's standing behind Mark. 

Mark blushes to himself diffidently as he notices Jackson's hands kneading at his lower back, then creeping their way under his shirt so that Jackson's got the red head's waist in a firm and loving grip while they listen to JB speak.

"I want tonight to be special for us. We're rookies, but we're hard workers, and we've got the talent and determination to take us above and beyond what any of us can even imagine." JB said earnestly, looking around intensely at his group's faces, each boy lingering on the leader's words.

Mark was distracted by the vibrations of Jackson's throat only inches away from his ear, the voice whispering quietly so only he could hear. 

"I want tonight to be special, too." Jackson breathed, forgetting that JB was even talking at all. 

Mark mustered up all his will to keep the focus of his attention on his leader, but the low and seductive voice panting in his eardrum slowly ate away at all of his restraints. 

Mark turned his face ever so slightly to the left, where it met Jackson's mouth. He gave a small questioning murmur towards the younger boy which made Jackson smile.

"Let's get out of here." Jackson groaned before thrusting gently into Mark's back. 

Mark felt his knees get weak as Jackson's thick boner prodded against his backside. At that moment he was at the mercy of Jackson and the few layers of textile that were separating the two. He felt a wave of shivers break across his skin, leaving goose bumps wherever they went.

He did his best to ignore the burning in the bottom of his stomach, but there was something about the new found knowledge that Jackson was hard which completely aroused Mark beyond belief.

"That's for you if you want it." the low vibrations continued, pulling Mark into a lust filled daze.

_Want_ it? At this point Mark felt as though every fiber of his being  _needed_  it. 

Mark calmly, and almost without his own knowledge, backed up slightly into Jackson, feeling his length get sandwiched between the two boys.

Jackson cursed under his breath and looked down swiftly.

"Um, JB hyung-" Jackson stuttered, "I forgot my earpiece in the equipment room. I need to go and get it for tonight."

JB stood there with a rattled look on his face, unsure of where this was coming from since he double checked that all sound equipment was accounted for.

"Yeah... alright Jacks. Hurry back," he responded with a sigh.

Jackson nodded and smiled at the leader before turning to Mark in a subtle manner, removing the other boy's microphone as well. 

"Mark doesn't have one either - he can come with me though, don't worry! We'll be right back." Jackson said frantically, tugging at Mark's arm as he proceeded to the door.

Mark had a bewildered look on his face, but allowed himself to be dragged towards the entrance of the room. Before they could go any further he stopped Jackson.

"What are you doing? We perform in twenty minutes!" he said, half worried and half excited.

"We'll only need about half that time, if I'm as good as I know I am." Jackson replied quickly, looking over Mark's body like a hungry lion.

"Let's just wait, alright? Trust me, I want this too, but I'm too scared we'll be late." Mark argued, trying to win Jackson over.

Just then, Jackson gave Mark one of the most serious looks he could summon on his handsome and rugged looking face. Mark felt Jackson's eyes shoot through him, his gaze piercing and sharp, breaking down every wall Mark ever had in the moment.

"No, I can't wait..." is all Jackson said, a joyful and apprehensive tone to his words.

Mark was at a loss for words, and silently admitted defeat, knowing he secretly wanted it just as much as Jackson, but wanted to gauge the boy's reaction first to make sure.

Mark nodded, then smirked, allowing Jackson to pull him out of the door and down the hall. They went a few doors over until they were in a storage type room with wooden shelves lined by microphones, cords, and a series of electrical boxes.

Jackson slammed the door behind them, pressing Mark against it firmly, wanting to waste as little time as possible and savor every moment they could with the short window of opportunity they had created.

Their faces met in a hungry and long awaited collision, eagerly fighting for dominance as Jackson started sucking on Mark's bottom lip in a flurry of nibbles and kisses.

Mark fed on Jackson's energy, matching the boy's rhythms, as he snaked his hands under the tank Jackson was wearing and up the spine of his muscular back.

Jackson let Mark remove his shirt, allowing only one second to pass where their lips were apart before being drawn back into the passion filled kiss. The sounds of lips and tongues smacking was the only thing audible in the small closet, save for a few uncontrolled breaths as the two boys worked in tandem, getting as close together as they could.

Jackson moves his waist in a fluid thrust, pressing his crotch up against Mark's. Mark shudders, there it is again.

Jackson weaves his leg in between Mark's two legs, fitting comfortably between the space. Sweat starts to collect on Jackson's forehead as he gyrates himself into Mark.

The light bulb that is suspended from the concrete ceiling begins to sway at the motions of the air, making the atmosphere warm and intense.

Mark wraps his two arms around Jackson's neck, hugging the boy's face closer and closer to his as he continues to greedily suck at Jackon's tongue, all the while it flicks around, curling and sweeping in his mouth.

Jackson lets his hands find their way to Mark's waist again, motioning for the boy to remove his top. Mark obliges and takes his jacket and shirt off in one motion faster than even Jackson was expecting. Within moments they are back face to face - both shirtless, but before Mark can kiss him again, Jackson backs his face up a bit, his nose teasing against Mark's playfully. 

"You're going to be the death of me, Jackson Wang." Mark mumbled with a smile, swaying his face as he presses his forehead against the other boy's.

"Turn around." Jackson demands, using the hands on his waist to force Mark to spin around and nearly face plant against the door. 

Jackson leaves little to no guess about what he was going to do next, and Mark spreads his legs in impatience.

Jackson's teeth press against the arch of Mark's back, leaving small bruises all over the pale boy's skin as his face works its way down the boy's spine.

Mark's lips are parted slightly, an audible moan leaving his mouth every now and again as the younger boy works masterfully below him.

Gracefully, and without warning, Jackson's lips meet Mark's smooth and bare ass. Mark didn't even realize his pants were now unbuckled and bunched up around his ankles before Jackson's tongue laps and grazes his left cheek. 

"You alright, Markie Pooh?" Jackson mouths softly between kisses.

Mark doesn't answer, and instead arches his back nimbly to give Jackson better access to his ass. Jackson takes that as the green light to proceed.

He begins by spreading Mark a little, eager to get a taste of the red head, but not so eager as to skip ahead and ruin the moment. He places his tongue gently against Mark's puckering hole, waiting for Mark to respond, and when he hears a small moan from the boy he continues. At first he uses his tongue to worship the rim, laving and licking with tenacity. 

Mark's legs start to get weak at the sensitivity, his entire midsection feeling light and fuzzy with every stroke of Jackson's strong tongue.

A few more gasps and  _ah's_ escape Mark's mouth, and he tilts his head down to see that the brown haired boy is now going to work on himself at the same time, stroking and strumming his own erection. The sight of Jackson so purposefully licking at him, and servicing himself to it is almost too much for Mark to handle. He turns away and presses his forehead into the cold door, mumbling curse words to himself as the brunette continues to gnaw and stab his tongue around Mark's entrance.

Remembering how pressed for time they are, Jackson reluctantly stands up, meeting the back of Mark's neck. He plants a wet kiss onto the boy's nape and then lets his strong hands meander their way back down to Mark's slicked and wet hole. At this point, Mark's rim is pulsating and practically begging to be entered. 

No words are needed before Jackson gives his long middle finger a rapid suck, lathering it up before placing it against Mark's surging hole, all the while his thick and hard dick is swinging gently, leaving small precum stains against Mark's leg with every accidental poke. 

Mark leans his body back into Jackson like a recliner, allowing the heat from their bodies to finally collide, making Mark feel closer to Jackson than he ever thought was possible. 

_Is this really happening?_ He thought to himself as he lifted his head and stared blankly into the dimly lit ceiling. A part of Mark thought that this could be some sort of cruel and vivid daydream. 

All feelings of reverie and daydream were dashed as a finger made it through the rim and into his ass, burying itself knuckle deep. Mark found himself leaning back even harder as the burning sensation overcame his weak body.

The wet sound of Jackson's finger worshipping Mark's entrance was only combated by the heavy breathing coming from Mark's mouth.

A second finger rubbed generously at the hole now, gaining access shortly after, evoking a feeling of both pain and pleasure simultaneously in Mark.

Jackson bucks his hips up, pressing them into Mark, further pinning the older boy into the door as he scissors his fingers around, searching for the pleasure spot that will make Mark squirm. 

When he feels Mark spasm, then tense up and moan, he knows he's got something. He just knows.

"I want you-" Mark manages to say through his intense sensation. "... inside me." 

Looking at the watch on his hand quickly, Jackson hums back "I don't have time to grab a condom from my backpack. It's in the next room. I'm sorry, babe."

"I don't want you to use one. It's fine." Mark hums over his shoulder confidently. 

Jackson freezes for a second before a mischievous smile forms on his face. He presses a third finger gently into Mark, who is stretched enough that it goes in smoothly, uncontested.

Mark had dreams of this and how it would unfold, which he wouldn't admit to a soul, but the fact that it was now happening was more than he could ever imagine. There's no way he would've been able to anticipate the rush of blood collecting in his cheeks, the tingle of his flesh being licked and bitten, and the buzz of his stomach as Jackson enveloped him with kisses. 

The heat between the two boys was nearly palpable as Jackson slid two fingers over the slit of his cock, coating the entire head with his own precum. His cock pulsed at the motions, the veins throbbing in expectancy. 

As he prods at Mark's entrance, the older boy leans over, resting his two hands against the door for leverage and support, he takes in a large gulp of air and then breathes it out slowly in anticipation of what's about to happen. 

Jackson can barely contain himself as he vibrates, taking a palm full of his own cock to guide it into Mark's wet hole. He slides it around the rim, making sure the precum touches every surface, the sticky liquid doing a good job of coating Mark.

As he braces and gets a firm grasp on Mark's waist, he thrusts slowly and strongly into him. There is a split moment of pain across Mark's face, before the head of Jackson's cock breaches the entry and slides in like the correct puzzle piece.

A small  _fuck_ comes from Mark's lips, a mixture of discomfort but mostly pleasure. 

"You good?" Jackson says, planting a few sweet pecks onto Mark's back. 

"Mhm. Go, go. " Mark says back intently. 

Within moments, Jackson is pressing down on the lower half of Mark's back, straddling the boy. The thrusts are mild and slow in speed at first, gaining momentum with each motion. Jackson nearly blurs Mark's vision with his strong hips, writhing and pulsating under him. 

Mark has to clamp his hand over his mouth to make sure no more sounds escape. He hears footsteps walk past a few times outside the door, and he does his best not to give them away. He doesn't want this moment to end, ever.

Jackson is now hunched over, almost hugging into Mark's back, fucking the boy with both passion and aggression. 

"Fuck, you feel better than I ever thought." Jackson says, an incoherent moan coming from his mouth.

There's a small rumble at the back of Mark's throat as he takes every inch of Jackson's cock, pressing himself back into Jackson's thrusts so that they're bumping and colliding, making slapping noises. He can't get enough of the boy, the feeling of Jackson inside of him is one that he didn't know he needed so badly until now. And now that he has it, he's never going to let it slip away.

After a few minutes of Jackson slamming into Mark, the thrusts becoming harder and more frequent, the younger top prepares to shoot his load.

He takes a finger and presses it near Mark's mouth, which Mark sucks on willingly. Soon Jackson has the two fingers he used to stretch Mark inside the other boy's mouth, as Mark is licking and sucking on them wildly, tasting himself.

Jackson gives Mark everything he has left, in an intense climax, fucking him rapidly for fifteen seconds before he finally tenses up, and with an animalistic groan lets his cum shoot far into Mark. The older has been pumping himself as well, and can barely hold it in as Jackson's body spasm come to a slow stop.

"Where can I come?" Mark pants, looking around for a cloth or tissue. With nothing in sight, he looks up worriedly at Jackson.

Gladly, and without words, Jackson lowers himself onto his knees until he's level with Mark's throbbing dick. He looks up at Mark briefly, smiling, before he gets a firm grasp on the older, stroking smoothly. He decides to put his mouth on Mark, stroking the boy while the head is being massaged by Jackson's tongue. 

Within seconds Mark is just as tense as Jackson was, fidgeting around with his hands for something to hold onto, finally landing his hand on the wooden ledge for support. 

"Fuck, it's coming." Mark huffs, looking down at Jackson who is busy taking Mark into his mouth fully.

Mark lets go of the ledge and grabs onto Jackson's head reflexively, pressing himself deep into the back of Jackson's throat. As he comes, the hot climax is swallowed instantaneously by Jackson, who gladly continues to suck on Mark, even after the boy has finished. 

Mark leans back into the door which is now hot from steam, mellowing out as his heart rate and breathing slowly go back to normal. Jackson stands up and dresses himself slowly. There is an awkward silence before he turns to Mark and stares into his eyes lovingly.

"You're amazing, Mark Tuan." he whispers, pecking Mark's lips softly. Mark blushes into a small and shy smile, he has never heard Jackson say his name in full, and it's heartwarming.

He leans forward and allows Jackson to embrace him, while he nuzzles his face into the younger boy's collar bones. 

"Quick, let's get back to the room before they come looking for us." Jackson says softly down to Mark who is still enthralled by the moment.

Mark nods lightly and gets dressed. They speed walk down the hall, taking their microphones out from their pockets, pretending that they had just gotten new ones.

Mark stops to fix his hair in the hallway mirror, which is disheveled and rough from the hands that were running through it just moment before. 

"You look fine, Mark. You're gorgeous. Stop." Jackson reassures him, pulling the boy into the room as he opens it.

"There you guys are! We almost went on without you! What were you doing?!" JB shrieks, moving quickly to meet the two.

"Sorry, we had to go to a second storage room, because the first one wasn't stocked properly." Mark lied, adjusting his belt slightly.

"Yeah, we're really sorry." Jackson chimed in.

"Whatever, we're on in three minutes. Let's find our marks." JB said, turning away from the duo, completely oblivious.

Mark smiles shyly at Jackson, who still has a twinkle in his eye.

* * *

The boys performed their song "A" as well as "Good Tonight" from their new mini album, still buzzing from the excitement as they left the stage. Mark and Jackson nailed their flips, which pleased them beyond words.

The group gave their 150% effort into their performance, and the crowd responded with cheers and claps. As they left the stage and entered the dressing room, Mark and Jackson were spotted together, Jackson piggybacking Mark with a large goofy smile.

The two had become friends after all,  _great friends._ Mark knew that Jackson was special, and as he rode on the back of the Hong Kong native, he couldn't deny the warm feeling in his stomach coming back. This was turning into something totally new to Mark.  

The other members laughed as Mark was carried into the room like a prince and placed on the couch in a graceful and loving manner.

There was a brief moment where Mark was riding on Jackson's back where he thought to himself: _I wonder if the other members know I am having a hard time walking properly?_

  


Comments and up votes are sincerely appreciated :) 

 

**A/N: Please, if you're going to have anal sex, use a condom. I wrote a bareback scene here, but trust me I do not advise anybody to have unprotected sex. Unless you're in a long term relationship and you've both been tested together. C'mon. Don't be dumb. Anyway, hope you enjoyed~**

 

Author's links: 

[Tumblr -](http://ohhhkenneth.tumblr.com)  [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/ohhhkenneth)-  [Instagram](http://instagram.com/ohhhkenneth) - [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/stephanbureau1993)

Snapchat: ohhhkenneth


End file.
